


Caught in the Storm

by ghostboi



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Dragons, F/M, Feels, Love, Obsession, he's so into her, his sword is hers, horrid writing but it's short so your suffering won't last long, it was a prompt that did this!, mother of dragons, unrequited maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:03:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostboi/pseuds/ghostboi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It blinds him sometimes, her soul</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a prompt ("Jorah loves Daenerys") that a friend/co-writer threw at me. I could have followed through with the "Jorah & Daenerys sitting in a tree" prompt. But, you know. Not many trees out there in their part of Essos.  
> Chars belong to their writers/creators & owners, bad writing here belongs to me.

She is storm-born and dragon fire. There are moments when looking upon her almost blinds him, blurs his vision. It isn’t only the beauty of the outer skin (though her outer beauty is breathtaking); T'is the soul that burns within her. 

His sword belongs to her, his heart and his soul. His All.

The Mother of Dragons, she has stolen his heart. He fears it, sometimes. Still, he knows that he would burn in dragon fire with her, or bring the world around them to its knees in honour of all that she stands for, if she spoke the word.


End file.
